


I Can't See You Breathe

by mageofnorthernseas



Category: Original Work
Genre: Late Night Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mageofnorthernseas/pseuds/mageofnorthernseas
Summary: Is it I, the almighty king, who can decide what is wrong and what is right?Or is it perhaps you, the one who destroyed me with the help of their words.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	I Can't See You Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> This was kinda a late night short drabble that I did after midnight,, so enjoy it I guess?

Who is the one who can decide what is right and what is wrong?

Is it I, _the almighty king_ , who can decide what is wrong and what is right? Or is it perhaps _you_ , the one who destroyed me with the help of their words. Is it _you_ , the one who hit me to the ground repeatedly time after time without giving mercy to me. People just said to brush it off, walk away. 

What makes human good or bad? Who are we to define what is good and what is wrong. Who gives a creature like this the power to decide others’ fate? What makes one thing socially acceptable when people fall silent about other topics and they’re buried deep under the ground.

They have also fallen silent about me. I have also been buried under the ground. No one talks about me – but on the other hand – who would dare to talk about me. The black sheep of the family – the embarrasment of family who doesn’t fit under the rule and opinions of others.

I’m crushed under a weight that I have to keep silent about. I can’t tell about it to anyone else because it would make my life harder. Would I even dare to tell anyone about it? About the weight that is crushing me? I wouldn’t dare to tell anyone about it. I would only get buried under the ground before my time.

But is it my meaning? To become buried under ground before I get to take my first breath of sweet freedom. Maybe it’s my meaning on the Earth but I’m not sure about it.


End file.
